1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to support brackets, and particularly, to a portable and foldable support bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as tablet computers, e-books, and mobile phones are widely used and are all equipped with big screens. When the consumers use the portable electronic device to watch programs outdoors, it always needs to be held in the hand at all times, thus it is inconvenient for people to do other things. Therefore, there needs to be a support bracket to hold the portable electronic device.
However, the existing support brackets are bulky and have a complex structure taking up a large space, and it is also inconvenient to carry which can be unsatisfactory for the consumers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.